Detectors for observing and recording particles may be divided into scintillator detectors, semiconductor detectors, and other detectors, where scintillator detectors are widely used. A scintillator detector may include a scintillation crystal and a photoelectric conversion element (such as, a photomultiplier tube). The accuracy of a gain of the scintillator detector is affected by a conversion efficiency of the photoelectric conversion element. For the same scintillation crystal, different photoelectric conversion elements may cause different gains. Therefore, calibrating the gain of the scintillator detector may be necessary.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyzer. Currently, NMS′ products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.